Oakheart's Finish
by Lady Absolute
Summary: This is a story I made up about Oakheart. Streamfoot is his made up dad. Now AU because of Crookedstar's Prophecy


**Dovepaw- Hi, um, Streamfoot isn't real. TG made it up. I'm going back to my dream about mice now.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Oakheart's Finish

My name's Oakheart. You may or may not know me but I am not of any living clan so don't look for me at gatherings. I am a Starclan Warrior.

The day I died there was only one thought racing through my head, Bluestar. She was my mate until her duty to her clan drove us apart. But we never stopped loving each other. This is our story.

I first met Bluestar when she was still Bluefur. I had been sunning my self when she_ tried_ to chase me off. But I threw her into the river that formed the border between Riverclan and Thunderclan at the old forest. I had to tell her to stand up when she thought she was drowning in the most shallow part of the river. I then fell in love with her.

One time Bluefur and a patrol came to our border to speak with Hailstar, who was leader at the time. Sunfall who was leading the patrol asked to talk with Hailstar. When they returned to their territory I mentally willed Bluefur to fake being hurt which she complied to. She faked having a thorn in her paw and I had to help her "get it out". I asked her to meet me at Fourtrees at moonhigh the next day, at first she argued but I charmed her into meeting me.

When we meet there I was overjoyed to see that she came. After a little talking she challenged me to a race to the top of one of the four oaks, and then I revealed my secret. I couldn't climb, at least not then.

she showed me how. I then vowed to teach her how to swim. I then offered to build her a nest in one of the roots of the tree we just climbed.

A while later I learned that she was carrying my kits! At a meeting at the border I tried to persuade her to either join Riverclan or let me join Thunderclan, but she declined and insisted on raising the kits as pure Thunderclan.

A few moons later she said I had to take the kits. I had know about Thistleclaw from her clan, he was ruthless. He nearly got his old apprentice Tigerstar to kill me! I figured she had to do this for clan so I agreed.

When she took the kits to Sunningrocks where we'd agreed to meet, she revealed that one of the kits, Mosskit had died. She fled with our remaining kits Mistykit and Stonekit calling to her, asking her to come back.

When I got the kits to their new home I got Graypool to mother them since her real kits had died. Bluefur and I never spoke to each other again. We afraid someone would put two and two together, kits missing in Thunderclan and two kits found in Riverclan.

When Hailstar died my brother became leader. He asked me if I wanted to become his deputy but I declined I said I hadn't earned it yet. Timberfur became the deputy instead.

The day finally came when I died. I had joined the battle patrol to win the Sunningrocks for Riverclan. One of the Thunderclan cats went for Stonefur, my son. I told him that no Thunderclan cat would ever harm him. I'll tell you the meaning of those words some other time. It turns out those were my last words because Tigerclaw, pushed me under a rockslide so that I would die. My clan won the battle though.

After I let myself become enveloped by the darkness, I saw my little kit that had died on the trek to meet me, Mosskit. "Welcome to Starclan." The voices of many cats passed resonated in my ears. I looked at my fur and saw that my reddish-brown fur was sparkling with starlight. Almost all of the cats left until only my mother and the kit I never met were with me.

Mosskit raced over to me and rubbed against my legs. I sat down and licked her little ear and sent her off to play with some of her friends. My mother stepped up to me and started trying to wash my ears. "Mom! Quit it!" I chuckled "I'm not a kit, I'm a warrior!" She stopped and told me to meet her later. I nodded and wandered until I came upon a river and instinctively dove into the water. When I later came up for air I saw my old leader Hailstar chatting with Timberfur. I decided to go hunt and discovered everything here is perfect. You never have to think about missing prey, or getting ticks.

Things went well until I looked into a puddle and saw my Bluestar trying to swim in the gorge. I had learned how to enter the living world so I dove into the gorge with Bluestar and encouraged her to swim because our two surviving kits were on the bank.

I went back to my clan to wait for Bluestar to come and join me. When she finally arrived I stepped back to let her sister Snowfur, her mother Moonflower, her father Stormtail and our kit Mosskit talk to her. They all left fairly quickly, knowing I would like to talk to my beloved mate.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear as our tails intertwined

"I love you too Oakheart." My mate Bluestar whispered back

Now we have been together in Starclan for many moons. Eventually our son Stonefur joined us, we welcomed him with open paws when he came. All the cats in Starclan traveled with the living to the new forest. There our last surviving kit, Mistyfoot became Mistystar. I gave my kit her eighth life, along with the courage to do what she deemed right. Like when Bluestar and I fell in love. My mate gave our little kit her last life, a life of love telling her to cherish everyone in her clan as if they were her kits.

Now we live in Starclan with our families. Our mothers Lilystem and Moonflower. Our fathers Stormtail and Streamfoot. Our kin Snowfur and Crookedstar. And our kits, Stonefur and Mosskit. We will wait here for Mistystar as long as we are still in the memories of at least one elder or warrior.


End file.
